Sukiyaki
by Liebchen-chan
Summary: Als du gestorben bist, brach meine Welt zusammen. Du warst mein bester Freund. Ich werde dich vermissen... Akamaru.. - Kiba-based


…was soll ich sagen…? Ich habe eine ff gelesen in der das Lied erwähnt wurde und am Ende die Lyrics standen... ich weiß nicht warum, aber mir ist sofort Kiba eingefallen, was eigentlich seltsam ist, da er ja ein fröhlicher Mensch ist... aber dann Hab ich mich an spätere Kapitel erinnert in der er alles für Akamaru tut... und Hab drüber nachgedacht, wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn Akamaru...

Das ist bei rausgekommen... eine Depri ff... Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch

Widmung (Ja, meine ffs haben immer eine Widmung!):

...die ff geht an alle Kiba-fans! Es gibt zu wenige von ihnen...

Sukiyaki 

I look up when I walk  
So the tears won't fall  
Remembering those happy spring days  
But tonight I'm all alone

Mit hängenden Schultern lief Kiba durch die Straßen Konohas. Es schüttete wie aus Eimern, doch das schien den Genin nicht sonderlich zu kümmern. Im Gegenteil, er genoss ihn sogar. Streckte sich ihm entgegen. Ihm war momentan sowieso alles egal. Sein... bester Freund... der ihm immer zur Seite gestanden hatte und ihn fast sein ganzes Leben begleitet hatte... würde er nie wieder sehen. Denn... Akamaru... war… tot. Nie wieder würde Kiba sein aufmunterndes Bellen hören wenn er deprimiert war. Nie wieder lange Spaziergänge mit dem fröhlichen Jaulen und Bellen. Nie wieder... würde er so etwas hören...

Nie wieder...

I look up when I walk  
Counting the stars with tearful eyes  
Remembering those happy summer days  
But tonight I'm all alone

"Tou-san… Touuuuuuuu-saaaaaaaaaan!" Ein etwa 4 Jahre alter Kiba rannte durch das Haus. „Ich hab's geschafft alle versteckten Kunais zu finden! Habe ich mir damit einen Partner verdient?" Der Junge hielt seinem Vater 7 Kunais entgegen.

Sein Vater sah seinen Sohn stolz an. „Ja, damit hast du dir einen Partner verdient." Der Kleine war etwas besonderes. Er selbst hatte seinen Hundepartner erst mit 7 erhalten und das war damals schon eine Rekord gewesen.

Kiba fiepte vergnügt und umarmte das Bein seines Vaters. „Kann ich ihn mir aussuchen?" wollte er wissen.

Kopfschüttelnd beugte sich Kibas Vater runter, hob seinen Sohn hoch und setzte ihn sich auf die Schultern. „Was habe ich dir erzählt? Nicht du suchst dir deinen Partner aus..." „'...sondern der Hund selbst', ja Tou-san, ich hab's nicht vergessen!"

Der Junge hüpfte fröhlich auf den Schultern seines Vaters rum, während der Erwachsene ihn zu einem der vielen Zimmer brachte, die das Haus besaß. Er öffnete die Tür und setzte Kiba ab. „Ich lass euch jetzt allein. Lass dir Zeit!" Mit diesen Worten lies Kibas Vater seinen Sohn zurück, in einem Zimmer voller Welpen. Kiba sah sich mit großen Augen um. Er war noch nie in diesem Zimmer gewesen. Langsam hoben die Welpen die Köpfe und sahen den Jungen an. Kiba schluckte. All die Sachen die sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte, schienen vergessen. Plötzlich tapste einer von den Welpen auf Kiba zu und winselte. Das Kind beugte sich zu ihm runter und hielt dem Hund eine Hand hin. Der Kleine hob schnüffelnd die Nase und sah Kiba mit warmen Braunen Augen an. „Du willst dich wirklich für mich entscheiden?" Der Welpe fiepte. Kiba lächelte. „Ich bin Kiba. Und du?" Wieder ein Winseln. „Akamaru, eh? Schon dich zu treffen."

Der Junge lächelte den Hund breit an. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Hund zurück lächelte.

Happiness lies beyond the clouds   
Happiness lies above the sky

„AKAMARU!" Mit schockgeweiteten Augen sah Kiba zu, wie sein Hund in einem Kunai und Schuriken Hagel unterging. Er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie Hinata ihn verteidigte und Shino und Kurenai die restlichen Shinobi töteten. Sein Blick war starr auf den leblosen Körper Akamarus' gerichtet. Vielleicht... war es nur ein Traum... und Akamaru würde ihn gleich wecken, damit sie spielen konnten. Kiba kniff sich fest in den Arm. Nein... kein Traum... Akamaru... war wirklich... tot. Er hörte nicht mehr, wie Hinata und Kurenai ihn besorgt fragten, ob alles okay sei. Er sah aucht nicht Shinos besorgten Blick. Er ignorierte sie und ging auf Akamarus Körper zu. Neben ihm sank er zu Boden. Fühlte nach einem Plus. Tastete ab, ob er noch atmete. Suchte verzweifelt nach Lebenszeichen. Kiba fand keine. Langsam aber sicher begriff er. Nach und nach fühlte er die Trauer. Wut. Hass. Doch das stärkster war der Schmerz, der von ihm Besitz ergriff. Kiba glaubte, das er Regen auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Doch es war ihm egal.

Und er begann zu schreien, da seine Seele sich soeben in zwei gespalten hatte.

Wenn er sich es recht überlegte... hatte es in diesem Augenblick angefangen zu regnen, als Akamaru gestorben war.

I look up when I walk  
So the tears won't fall  
Though my heart is filled with sorrow  
For tonight I'm all alone

Er war damals im Konoha Krankenhaus aufgewacht. Er hatte sich so ausgelaugt und leer gefühlt. Hinata hatte neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl gesessen und Shino hatte sich an eine Wand gelehnt. „Was... ist passiert? Wo bin ich...? Wo... ist... Akamaru?" Hatte er mit krächzender Stimme gefragt. „Du bist im Krankenhaus..." hatte Hinata geantwortet. „Und wo... ist Aka... Akamaru?" Keiner seiner Teammitglieder hatte ihm zuerst geantwortet. Bist Shino dann erzählt hatte was passiert war.

Kiba hatte sich das ganze ohne ein Geräusch von sich zu geben angehört. Danach hatte er die Zwei gebeten ihn allein zu lassen. Ohne zu zögern hatten sie ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllt.

Und als er alleine war, begann er zu weinen.

Remembering those happy autumn days  
But tonight I'm all alone  
Sadness hides in the shadow of the stars  
Sadness lurks in the shadow of the moon

Kiba sah sich um. Er wusste nicht, dass seine Füße ihn unbewusst zu diesem Ort gebracht hatten. Er kannte diesen Ort nur zu gut. Hier hatte er mit Akamaru oft allein Trainiert oder einfach nur mit dem Hund Stöckchen gespielt. Doch jetzt... unter dem Baum wo der Genin und sein Hund sich ausgeruht hatten... saß ein Grabstein.

Hier würde Kiba nie wieder trainieren können. Zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen lebten hier.

„Akamaru..." flüsterte er und lies sich neben dem Grabstein nieder. „Glaubst du, dass ich es allein schaffe? Ohne dich?"

Er hatte keine Antwort erwartet. Doch sie kam. Ein leichtes Winseln und Fiepen von Grabstein her. Kiba wandte sich langsam zum Grabstein. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er schwören können, dass Akamaru auf dem Grabstein saß.

Doch als er seine Hand ausstreckte, verschwand die Erscheinung.

Seufzend richtete Kiba sein Gesicht wieder gen Himmel und lies den Regen über sein Gesicht strömen. Aber ob es nur Regen war, wusste Kiba nicht mehr.

I look up when I walk  
So the tears won't fall  
Though my heart is filled with sorrow  
For tonight I'm all alone

Owari

…das war's… ich entschuldige mich für den Müll den ich hier fabriziert habe. Trotzdem bitte ich inständig um Reviews, für uns Autoren sind sie Wasser, Essen und Luft! "

Dauer: ca. 1 Stunde

Musik: So alone, be Sorrow (Piano Version); So alone, be Sorrow; Fallen Leaves (Flute Version); Fallen Leaves; Despair Road – Allesammt von dem Spiel Star Ocean – Till the End of Time


End file.
